Dreamer Beware
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: John Dean aka DR. Destiny is out of jail and is after Shayera the only J'onn can't help. Now everytime she falls asleep she in danger. Can the League find Dean before its to late of will they loose a good friend and ally in her worst nightmares. Rated M for sexual humor and content and language.
1. Prolouge

**A/N I don't own Justice League I just like messing with their lives. Hehe…**

 **Prologue**

Lacy Carr read about John Dean aka. Dr. Destiny. Control people dreams. _You're the one I've been looking for._ She thought.

John Dean is to remain in a drug induce coma for safety reasons," the head nurse told her.

"Of course Dr. Winters," Lacy said calmly listening to the head nurse on how to give the drug.

 _ **That night**_

Lacy went home that night. She was a psychic, but not like Dean. She couldn't go into people's dream. Lacy had a plan and she was ready to put it into motion.

Laying down she laughed softly. They all would pay for everything they did, Soon Dean would be working for her and she get him to help her destroy those he destroyed her life.

 **A/n I know this is short but the rest of the chapters are pretty long. Enjoy. Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**(A/N takes place after ancient history. I don't own the Justice League I just miss with their lives. HEHE)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **2 months later**

Shayera was getting ready for bed when the alarm went off. She grabbed her mace and ran from her room wearing a black sport bra and black pajama bottoms.

Reaching the meeting room she saw she wasn't the only out of uniform. Diana was in a long red spaghetti strap night grown that went to her hips, "J'onn what's wrong?" Shayera asked.

"John Dean is missing from Gotham asylum. A nurse named Lucinda Carson is also missing among the staff she is believed to be a hostage," J'onn told them.

Vixen who was standing next to her boyfriend, John Stuart, or Green Lantern looked confused," Who is John Dean?"

"Dr. Destiny," Shayera told her, "He attacks you in the place where you are supposed to have complete control, your dreams. He'll kill you. He killed her wife."

"That scary as hell," Vixen cringed clinging to John's arm.

Basically Mari he feeds off your fears and put in your dream. Like Flash is not being able to slow down, "John told her," We all were stuck in a night mare and unable to get out. J'onn was able to help Superman, Flash, and me. Batman found him and stopped him."

"Why didn't her help, Diana or Shayera?" Mari asked confused again.

"Diana was visiting her mother. Thangerians have a mental block for some odd reason. I was stuck in my nightmare and couldn't wake up," Shayera remembering what it felt like being buried alive and unable to move her wings, and started to feel sick.

"You alright," Superman asked when he saw her turn green.

"Only when we catch this guy," Shayera left to change into her uniform.

 **JLU**

Lucinda Carson aka Lacy Carr had a very drowsy John Dean next to her, "YOU alive over there," she asked pulling into her driveway.

"Who are you?" he asked still half asleep.

"I'm about to make you a very happy man," Lacy said helping him out of her car, and into her old two story house.

She got Dean out of prison clothes and into a pair of faded jeans and a grey button down shirt. She had a hell of a time getting him out of Arkhum. Lacy used physic ability so much that it gave her a nose bleed, "You better be thankful.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow. I have something to take care of," Lacy said helping him lay in the couch.

"Lacy now had a human clone she just finished with the equipment to just stolen from Lex Corp. under the name Cassandra Helton. She aged the clone till it look like Dean, Keeping the clone asleep she got it into Dean prison clothes. Dragging the clones she grunted and groaned she got the clone into her car.

Driving on a winding roads with a blind curves she sighed, "Not bad for a girl. Dean's clone was asleep but starting to wake up as she dragged him to the driver side. Loosening the break line she put the car in drive and started to push the car over the edge. Dean's clone was half asleep woke up only to die at the crash at the bottom of the cliff. Lacy banged herself up to look like she survived the crash and was an innocent victim.

 **JLU**

Lacy was found three miles from the crash site by Batman, "I found Ms. Carr I'm taking her to get medical attention," Batman said threw the intercom.

"Alright," everybody returned the transmission.

 **JLU**

After talking to Lacy Carr Batman headed back to the watchtower still not convinced that was over.

 **JLU  
**

Batman talked to the corner about John dean, "Not much to tell you, but he was wide awake when he went over the cliff. Blood test confirmed it was Dean, Batman I don't want to tell you."

"What was the cause of death?" Batman asked.

"The airbag broke jibs nose, several broken ribs and the COD is a broken neck," the corner told him.

 **JLU  
**

Lacy entered her home to find John Dean up and about, "Who are you?"

"Name is Lacy Carr. Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Why?" Dean asked harshly.

"You and I have the same deep hate for the same people, and I know how to kill then, "Lacy said, "If you help me I can give you a new life.'

 **JLU**

John was talking to Shayera about how Dean died, 'John I'm telling you I agree with Batman. Something is off."

"Yeah, but you need to get some sleep," John said to the redheaded beauty in front of him.

"I'll try you think you can call me in about four hours to wake me up," Shayera yawned softly her green eyes showed a very tired woman.

"I'll try to remember. I got a date tonight." John informed her not missing the hurt in her eyes.

"I'll call Diana and to see if she can call me. I don't want to ruin your date," Shayera said leaving the cafeteria to find the Amazon.

John sighed, "I need to learn to keep my mouth shut," getting up to get ready for his date.

 **JLU**

Shayera slept horrorablely tossing and turning then a ring pulled her out of her haziness. Grabbing whatever made the noise to smash it. Setting up finding it out it was her communicator.

"It's time to get up," Batman's voice came.

"Batman," Shayera looked at the clock she only been asleep for two hours, "What in the world."

"Get up and get to the batcave," he said making the winged woman groan.

 **JLU**

"This better be good," Shayera yawned and thankfully took the cup of coffee that Alfred had given her.

"I think Dean faked his death," Batman told her, "The reason I'm telling you this is because you almost die last time."

"Bruce, I'm glad you care, but they ID the body in the car as John Dean. Not only visually but by blood that they got from the body," Shayera looked at the dark knight.

"I know but I don't like it. Try and stay awake till I can make sure. Clark informed me that some things where stolen from Lex Corp.

"SO," Shayera wanted to snuggle up and go back to sleep.

"IT was to make clones of tissue. At one time made a clone to Super man. I think somebody make a clone of Dean.'

"Who in the hell would do that?" Shayera wide awake now after hearing that.

"Somebody with patience, and who wants us dead," Batman told her.

"Did you tell anybody else," Shayera finished her coffee.

"Clark, and her agrees with me. I tell the other but we need you to stay awake."

"I'll stay with Diana or somebody from the original seven. You're not much company," Shayera told him with a slight smirk.

"I get that a lot," Batman was not amused.

"Get over it," Shayera starched her long wings.


End file.
